Total Drama Dreamin'
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: The only reason this is rated 'T' is because a skirmish that could've happened was prevented...as you'll see once you read it. But basically I find myself in Camp Wawanakwa...with my eyes on a certain delinquent.


_Total Drama Dreamin' _

_Disclaimer: I am aware I do not own the characters of TDI, nor do I attest to the fact that I am a Duncan/Courtney, Gwen/Trent, Bridgette/Geoff, Lashawna/Harold, Lindsay/Tyler, Izzy/Owen and Cody/Beth shipper. And those of you who love Duncan/Courtney together, don't kill me because there is a bit of romance between him and I in this fic. _

_Chapter 1--Same Ol' Song and Dance _

_I had come home from another mundane, monotonous day at work and played piano for a bit to calm my nerves. How tired I was becoming of doing the same thing again ad nauseum. I knew, deep in my heart, that it wasn't my fault I couldn't get work. My over-qualifications were my red A of shame. Sighing again, I decided to read a book on philosophy and consider the questions man has been asking about existence for eons. After a while, I became tired and went to sleep, soon accompanied by my darling cat, Peanut, who snuggled up under my arm and purred before going to sleep. _

_I woke up, as I normally would but instead of turning around to see what time it was on my alarm clock, I noticed there were bunks around me. Above me was Gwen from one of my favorite cartoons, __Total Drama Island_. I knew it was impossible for me to be a contestant on the show because in reality, I was 28 and such a matter would never be allowed. I laughed it off and thought I would find the bathroom, since I had to go after all. Snickering, I left the cabin and found I was in the woods, but the bathhouse wasn't too far away. I knew now, I definitely wasn't in Indiana anymore and this wasn't a dream. I looked in the mirror and I was 17 years old. I looked like I was about 12 or 13 because I have always looked youthful in actuality. I didn't scream because I didn't want to wake anyone, but secretly in my heart, I had always wanted to see Camp Wawanakwa, even if I knew it was a fictional locale. 

"Besides,", I told myself with a certain sense of confidence, 

"Maybe I can get close enough to Duncan just to hold his hand or perhaps if I am lucky…_kiss_ that hunk's cheek !" 

Chapter 2--Meeting the Campers

I already knew who the campers were since I first became addicted to TDI, but Chris wanted to introduce me. 

"How are we going to keep me straight from her ?", Beth asked. 

"Oh, I don't think that will be hard. Her middle name is Ann, so she'll answer to Beth Ann.", Chris explained. Beth with braces and glasses nodded. It didn't take much for her to catch on, she was rather smart. 

"I wonder if she would mind being called 'babe'.", Noah asked Cody who couldn't have agreed more. I could still tell we weren't too far into the series because many of the campers were still with us. I was surprised that Noah was still in the game because he wasn't much of a team player, but at least I was on the Killer Bass team and that is precisely where I wanted to be. I crept close to Duncan, blushing in his presence. I didn't know being so near to him would cause me to blush so hotly, but everything about him to me, was beautiful. His eyes were the most magnetic orbs I had seen in ages, and I found myself falling in love. 

"Hi there, Beth. I'm Duncan.", he said, holding out his hand to mine. 

"Pleased to meet you, Duncan. I have a feeling you and I are going to get along stupendously.", I said, still blushing and momentarily looking at my sandals. My heart was beating so fast. How would I, a complete computer geek and hopeless romantic, be able to get him interested in me without looking desperate or clingy ? Knowing the one thing I did best was poetry, I decided to write some later in my cabin and send it to him. But I was very careful of Heather. I knew the type of person she was, and I didn't want my secret out in the open upon her lips. 

Chapter 3--Duncan's Poem 

When I had returned to my cabin, I had received a poem of my own and I was surprised. I didn't think Duncan was the romantic type but his poem had made me melt. It said…

_Roses are red_

_Your eyes are blue_

_I can't help denying _

_I'm falling for you_

It was short but simple, and so full of meaning that my heart literally skipped a beat. I kept the poem in a locked treasure chest under my bunk. The chest's key was kept around my neck and the only one who knew about that key was myself, so I had no worries of keeping my secret hidden, but I suddenly felt guilty. Who was I to keep Duncan and Courtney from each other, when they were clearly meant to be ? Unfortunately, although I really wanted to be in a relationship I didn't want to change any of the history that I had come to know and love on the show. So, I did what I knew best: talk it out tactfully. 

Duncan was watching the stars outside of the men's lodge. 

"Hey there, Beth.", he said, flirtatiously. 

"Hi, Duncan. I have to talk to you about something.", I said, my voice a bit shaky. 

"What is it ? You sound a bit anxious.", he retorted, hugging me. I wished he hadn't done that because I felt like I had betrayed Courtney of having true happiness in her life when I had done no wrong. 

"I am, Duncan. You see…I like you, but I can't be your girlfriend.", I said, biting my lip. I knew being so up front with him would wound him, but he didn't seem phased. 

"I should've known. Pretty intellectual like yourself…", Duncan said, sighing a bit. 

"I'm sorry…", I said, feeling terrible. Actually, Duncan had taken my dumping him a lot better than I thought. 

"Look, I know there's a girl out there for you. Heck, she might even be right in front of your eyes…Don't give up. Besides, you gave me hope for the future and made me realize love can happen even to someone like me.", I said. Duncan patted my hand.

"You're a really special lady, toots.", he said, flirtatiously, even though he knew I had already dumped him. I couldn't help but bask in that affection, and it made me realize that such a thing probably waited for me in the real world. I had hope and promise and it made me that much happier. With a pat on Duncan's hand I realized I had done the right thing, but I couldn't help feeling I was being watched. 

Chapter 4--Conniving Heather 

I had begun walking back to the women's lodge, I heard shuffling about the foliage in the forest. I had always known my hearing was better than most people's but this was ludicrous. I sneakily crept into the foliage myself, looking for the source of the sound and saw Heather with a listening device. She had been taping everyone's conversations. I wasn't certain of how she was doing it, but it sickened me. 

"Who do you think you are, Big Brother ?", I asked, vehemently. She didn't get the reference whatsoever. 

"I don't know, loser…but I do have some great information from you about Duncan….Very juicy.", Heather said, craftily, her eyes slanting evilly. I could've choked her but I wasn't the violent type. I could feel my anger rising in my veins though. 

"I don't know how you are doing this, Heather but I guarantee you…You will be stopped.", I vowed, as I walked away. I couldn't see her making an 'L' sign on her forehead as I left the clearing, but I was going to find the microphones she had planted in the cabin and hand them over to Chris. 

The challenge for that evening was something I was familiar with; A three-legged race, and then sack racing. Both of which I excelled in, even though I hadn't been part of such a race for _years_. 

As we were paired into teams, Lindsay and I were together and I was relieved. I feared I would be placed with Heather and I really wanted nothing to do with that manipulative little witch. Lindsay, poor dear, had no idea how bad Heather was but she would learn that later in the series, as I already knew. I hated to be a spoiler, but I knew she would come through stronger than before after she learned of Heather's true character. 

The races were simple enough for me to win, and Lindsay was quite an impressive runner. We were far ahead of anyone else that dared to challenge us, but Heather had already begun poisoning the minds of everyone else. Lindsay patted me on the back.

"You're not so bad for a spy, you know.", she said, patting my back. My frame froze and I felt anger rising in my blood. 

"Why you little !", I said, rushing toward Heather, wanting to slap her to next Tuesday, but before I could, Chris had seen me and sent Chef to stop me in mid-run, picking me up for fear there would be an altercation on live television. I tried warning the other campers numerous times Heather had suckered them all but they wouldn't believe me, and I had a bad feeling I was going to be voted off that night. 

Chapter 5--Marshmallows 

At the campfire ceremony, the final marshmallows were handed out and the response was less than dramatic. I knew I would be voted off. Fairly soon, my prediction had come true. 

"And the last marshmallow goes to Gwen. Sorry, Elizabeth, but the campers have spoken. Hasta la bye bye, baby.", Chris said, attempting to be funny. Strangely enough I couldn't help but laugh at his lame humor. 

"It's been fun everyone, and it stinks that my honesty wasn't heeded. Don't say I didn't warn you about Heather.", I said before I boarded the dreaded 'Boat of Losers'. The boat took me to the US/Canada border where I was met by both mom and dad. I thought this was strange because in reality I knew my mom had passed away from uterine cancer in April. It was good to see her again and enjoy her vivacious mannerisms and kooky sense of humor. I basked in her hug and kiss for a moment and as soon as I opened my eyes, I was home again in my room, surrounded by familiar belongings and objects. 

Epilogue 

Of course I had known what had happened was a dream, I can admit to that. Though I am a little ashamed of having a bit of a crush on a character who, if in reality I dated, it could be considered taboo. But I would never do such a thing, so that thought completely escapes my mind with no aspersions attached. But still to me, it was so odd seeing mom again, though I see her often in my reveries. It's nice to know that even in my dreams she's with me and though unseen she is very much alive in my life, and always shall be.

Dedicated to Barbara J. Berndt

RIP November 26, 1934--April 13, 2008


End file.
